Jōnin By Giada Luna
by c4ndyx
Summary: Mikoto sabia desde seu primeiro dia na academia de Konoha: Ela seria uma Jōnin. Seus objetivos e sonhos mudaram à medida que a vida foi passando, mas ela nunca perdeu de vista o que lhe era mais importante. Às vezes, os sonhos ultrapassam gerações. Oneshot . Spoilers do Cap. #700 [Pós-Cannon] . [ Fugaku x Mikoto ] [ Sasuke x Sakura ]


**Dear Giada Luna, thank you for allowing me to translate this beautiful story you wrote, I was very inspired by the way you showed Mikoto's feelings and point of view and I really want that everyone else can feel the same way as I did while I was reading/translating it. Thank you one more time, youre a great writer! :)  
**

**Autora: Giada Luna  
**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.**

**Jōnin**

Vividos olhos negros, cabelos sedosos, um rosto bondoso e um sorriso doce.

É o primeiro dia dela na academia e a garota se encontra extremamente ansiosanervosafelizassustada enquanto anda em meio de seus novos colegas de turma em direção a sua classe.

Ainda sem conhecer ninguém por ali, ela enxerga um menino com óculos escuros e escuta alguém chamando o nome "Aburame" ao se referir a ele, mas aquilo não lhe é nem um pouco familiar, ela ainda não conhece ninguém.

A professora explica os ranks ninja na lousa e a jovem escuta com atenção às suas primeiras lições.

Mikoto toma sua decisão nesse exato momento.

Ela irá se tornar uma Jōnin.

* * *

Os garotos faziam piadas e riam, todos prontos para mostrar seus talentos para o resto da classe. As garotas ficaram conversando entre elas mesmas no canto da classe sobre as atitudes dos meninos, até que tentaram inserir Mikoto na conversa, mas a garota somente sorria gentilmente e continuava quieta enquanto ouvia as outras alunas conversarem. Não que ela seja tímida, mas a maioria das vezes ela se sente mais confortável somente ouvindo.

Agora é a vez dela de praticar shurikenjutsu, ao fazer seu caminho para a pisção mostrada pela professora ela passa por um garoto que gosta de se exibir por aí e tirar sarro dos seus colegas de classe.

"É só uma menina," ele zomba. "O que ela poderia ser capaz de fazer?"

Calmamente ela da um passo à frente e se prepara para fazer o primeiro arremesso, o garoto continua rindo ao ver a cena. Quando apenas as sombras das estrelas de metal são vistas saindo dos dedos da garota, acertando o alvo precisamente no centro, ele imediatamente fica quieto.

"Muito bom, Mikoto!" a professora a elogia e o garoto murmura "Nada mal..." enquanto Mikoto voltava para o seu lugar.

Não que ela se importe com comentários alheios.

Ela irá se tornar uma Jōnin.

* * *

Mikoto não consegue chegar ao ultimo round do exame chunin em sua primeira participação.

"Mikoto, certo?" uma voz chama sua atenção. Ela se vira procurando a voz forte que chamou sua atenção e fica surpresa ao vê-lo ali conversando com ela, o dono da voz é um rapaz uns cinco anos mais velho e que faz parte de um clã de elite. Porque ele estaria falando com ela? Ela não conseguiu evitar aquele pensamento.

"Você foi bem," Ele continuou, cruzando os braços sob o peito."Só precisa praticar um pouco mais, seu lançamento de shurikens é excelente."

"Obrigada..." ela responde, levantando as sobrancelhas um pouco surpresa e então, gentilmente, pergunta o nome dele.

"Fugaku," ele a diz. "Uchiha Fugaku."

"Obrigada, Fugaku." ela responde com um sorriso.

Mikoto pôde sentir os olhos ele a acompanhando enquanto ela saia. Aquelas palavras a encorajam muito. Ela realmente sente que pode se tornar uma chunin na próxima vez, ela realmente só precisa de mais prática.

Então ela vai para casa e volta a treinar.

Afinal...

Ela irá se tornar uma Jōnin.

* * *

Tudo começou em janeiro com o bebê Aburame e parecia que iria terminar em algum momento no final de dezembro com o bebê Hyuga. Está no começo de outubro e os Akimichi tinham acabado de ganhar seu novo herdeiro, Tsume e Yoshino já tinham seus filhos e Inoichi estava absolutamente encantado com sua filha recém-nascida. Mikoto sorri, sabendo que seu filho mais novo vai ter bons colegas de classe. Ela passa por uma mulher no mercado levando um lindo bebê com cabelos cor-de-rosa embrulhado em um cobertorzinho – uma menina que tinha nascido em março. Com quase seis meses de vida os olhos verdes da neném eram extremamente brilhantes, a menininha estica os bracinhos tentando alcançar o bebê nos braços de Mikoto, ela não pode evitar rir ao ouvir a mãe da mocinha a advertindo gentilmente.

"Sakura, nós não saímos por aí mexendo com os meninos – isso não é educado!"

Mikoto ainda se divertia com a cena enquanto fazia seu caminho pelo mercado, dando um largo sorriso para a amiga quando a vê correndo em sua direção, acompanhada pela esposa do terceiro Hokage.

"Você não teve uma menina?" ela pergunta.

"Não, outro menino."

"Bom, qual é o nome dele, Mikoto?"

"Sasuke," ela sorri gentilmente e olha para seu filho confortavelmente dormindo em seus braços.

A esposa do Terceiro acena a cabeça com aprovação. "Ah, o mesmo nome do pai do Terceiro, tenho certeza que ele se tornará um grande shinobi."

Mikoto observa Kushina enquanto ela brincava com o bebê dorminhoco nos braços da mãe.

"Você está quase lá também, não está, Kushina?" Mikoto pergunta. "Você precisa escolher um nome antes que seja muito tarde."

"Nós já escolhemos – 'Naruto.'" A ruiva responde entusiasmada. "Ele e o Sasuke-Kun estarão na mesma classe! Espero que possam ser amigos!" E, de repente, a voz dela parece um tom mais baixo que o normal e ela faz uma expressão de receio. "A propósito," Kushina hesita por um instante, desvia o olhar para o lado e depois retorna a encarar sua amiga. "I-Isso dói? Tipo, dói muito?"

Biwako e Mikoto ficam surpresas, mas Mikoto sorri gentilmente e responde. "Bom, até você tem medo de alguma coisa, Kushina."

É quando Biwako perde a paciência com a brincadeira das duas e guia Kushina para longe. "Vamos embora." A velha mulher resmunga.

"Desculpe!" Kushina acena por cima dos ombros, fazendo um gesto de desculpas e andando apressada sendo puxada pela esposa do ternceiro Hokage.

"Até mais!" Mikoto responde. Ela decide ir visitar a amiga em breve e tentar dar a ela alguma calma de espírito antes do parto. Ela abaixa o olhar, na direção do filho em seus braços e sorri. "Você terá muitos amigos, Sasuke." Ela o informa feliz. "Tenho um bom pressentimento de que você e Naruto podem ser grandes amigos um dia."

Mikoto termina suas compras no mercado e volta para casa. Quando Sasuke finalmente decide dormir um pouco, ela arruma um tempo para praticar shurikenjutsu.

Afinal, ela é uma Jōnin.

Ela escuta Itachi chegar em casa.

Sorri e vai receber seu filho mais velho.

Porque agora, ela também é mãe.

* * *

A nove-caudas está aterrorizando a vila e os Uchihas são encarregados de ficar na linha de frente. Mikoto olha preocupada para o céu que se encontrava claro demais para aquele horário da noite, enquanto fazia uma prece rápida para seus colegas em batalha.

"Eu tenho que ajudar os civis." ela se ajoelha na frente de Itachi, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele. "Fique aqui com o Sasuke, conto com você para manter ambos sãos e salvos."

"Não se preocupe, Okaa-San." Ele sorri, o mesmo sorriso gentil que a mãe tem. "Eu vou manter o Sasuke salvo não importa o que for preciso."

Mikoto beija os filhos e corre para ficar ao lado de seu marido na linha de frente da batalha. Eles não deixariam os Uchihas chegarem perto da nove-caudas e ela sabia o porque. Ela só espera que o clã não cause mais problemas do que já tinham causado até agora.

Fugaku agradece por vê-la, mesmo não transparecendo. Ele ordena que Mikoto proteja algumas mulheres e crianças que estão perigosamente perto de alguns destroços.

Ela sabe que ele confia nela.

Afinal, ela é uma Jōnin.

Ela é uma esposa, e uma mãe.

E ela sempre será a parceira dele, não importava o que o mundo poderia trazer para a porta deles.

* * *

Ela vê a pequena criança na enfermaria e vai direto para a sala do Hokage.

"Kushina era minha amiga." Ela suplica, "Não o deixe sozinho. – Não quando ele não precisa estar."

O homem velho balança a cabeça negativamente, um tanto triste. "Eu sei que está fazendo isso por ter um enorme coração" a respiração dele parecia pesada. "Mas isso não será permitido. Você sabe disso tão bem quando eu, Mikoto. A vila nunca entregaria o Nove-Caudas aos cuidados dos Uchiha."

E ela sabia disso, ela sabia da tensão crescente entre o clã e a vila. Ela sabia das suspeitas que os envolvia. Ela também sabia que poderia haver alguns dentro do clã Uchiha que poderiam tentar usar o poder do nove-caudas em sua vantagem. E ela também sabia que, talvez, a melhor maneira de deixá-lo salvo seja o manter longe do clã dela.

"Me desculpe, Naruto." Ela diz com a voz rouca e baixa, enquanto olha para a criança pela janela do berçário. "Eu gostaria muito de poder ver você e meu filho crescendo juntos, como irmãos."

Aquela noite aconteceu outra reunião secreta no clã, mas ela não compareceu. Ela esperou até que Sasuke e Itachi caíssem no sono para ir ao quintal e atirar qualquer senbon, kunai ou shuriken que pudesse encontrar. As lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto enquanto ela pensava na perda de sua amiga e sobre a pequena criança órfã deixada para trás e que nada ela podia fazer para ajudar.

Ela não deveria chorar.

Afinal, ela é uma Jōnin.

Ela é uma Shinobi da vila da folha e ali muitas crianças cresciam com um, ou nenhum, dos pais.

Ela sabe muito bem disso, mas hoje isso não importava.

Hoje aquilo não importava porque além de ser uma Jōnin, ela era esposa e mãe e ela tinha certeza que teria o coração partido em milhões de pedaços caso um dos seus filhos acabasse abandonado sozinho, igual ao que tinha ocorrido com o filho de Kushina. "Desculpe-me Kushina." Mikoto soluçava sem parar enquanto o ar frio da noite invadia seus pulmões. "Talvez... talvez eu ainda possa fazer isso dar certo. Talvez eles ainda possam ser amigos."

O coração dela aperta ao pensar o quão egoísta aquele pensamento poderia ser e sente peso das sombras que pairam entre seu clã e sua vila.

E por um breve momento, aquela era somente a Mikoto.

* * *

"Niisan, Pratique comigo!"

Ela olhou por trás dos ombros e pôde ver um Sasuke agitado e um Itachi paciente que procurava por kunais e shurikens espalhadas pela casa. Mokito ama a gentileza de seu filho mais velho e sabe que ele ama o irmão mais novo mais que tudo. São nesses momentos que ela se lembra da solidão que Naruto se encontra, e fica feliz que Sasuke sempre terá Itachi junto com ele caso alguma coisa aconteça. Ela sabe que não importa o que ocorra com ela ou com Fugaku, Itachi sempre irá proteger o irmão.

Mikoto para de lavar os pratos para escutar a conversa dos dois.

"Desculpe, Sasuke." Ela escuta Itachi se sentando na entrada da porta para colocar o calçado. "Agora eu não posso, porque você não pede para a Kaa-San praticar com você?"

"Eu não quero praticar com a Kaa-san," o pequeno resmunga. "Você é melhor que o Tou-San – Eu quero praticar com você."

Um pequeno silencio se estabeleceu e ela pode ouvir o som familiar dos dedos de Itachi batendo suavemente contra a testa do irmão mais novo. "Desculpe-me, Sasuke. Na próxima."

Ela escutou o mais velho parando na porta e dizendo, "E eu não pratiquei arremesso de Shuriken com o Tou-San."

"Porque não?" Sasuke perguntou. Ela pôde ouvir Itachi rir.

"Porque a Kaa-San é muito melhor."

Ela escuta a porta se fechando e seu filho indo embora. Quase cinco minutos depois de Itachi sair, Sasuke entra na cozinha com as mãozinhas nos bolsos, tentando se mostrar desinteressado. "Kaa-San, você está ocupada?"

Ela sorri, se vira para olhar o pequeno enquanto seca as mãos e responde. "Na verdade, não."

Naquele dia eles praticaram por várias horas, ela fica maravilhada pelo rápido progresso que Sasuke teve enquanto apreciava o pouco tempo que pôde passar junto de seu filho mais novo.

Sasuke melhora muito com apenas um dia de prática.

Mas é claro que sim.

Afinal,

_Ela é a mãe dele._

* * *

Sasuke está começando na academia e já se mostra ansioso para se destacar dos demais. Itachi sempre voltava para casa mais e mais cansado, mas ainda assim tenta dar ao irmão a atenção que ele anseia por parte do pai. As linhas de expressão no rosto de Fugaku ficam mais proeminentes com o passar de cada mês.

Mikoto está tentando manter sua família unida.

Ela não é somente a esposa de Uchiha Fugaku – ela é a espora do líder do clã Uchiha e esse posto trás enormes responsabilidades. Ela secretamente anseia que seu marido abandone as ações do clã contra a vila, mas ela o conhece muito bem para saber que isso não iria acontecer pelo simples fato de que ele jamais poderia fazer isso com os outros membros.

Mikoto sempre é gentil com todos, tentando manter-se como um suporte para a família. Ela deseja que seu filho mais velho volte a procura-la para conversar mais vezes assim como fazia quando era mais novo, mas ela sabe que as feridas que ele carrega já não podem ser compartilhadas. Ela tem certeza, como só uma mãe pode ter, que a carga que Itachi carrega é muito maior que aquela que o clã coloca sobre as costas dele. Ela sempre foi uma mulher extremamente inteligente, sabe que seu filho estava sendo usado por ambos os lados.

Ela observa Itachi sair e Fugaku desaparecer em algum canto da casa para trabalhar.

Sasuke fica na cozinha, se sentindo abandonado por todos.

"Tou-san nunca me elogiou como ele faz com Itachi," ele murmura.

Ela se senta em frente a ele e consegue ver claramente os pensamentos do garoto, como se eles estivessem sido colocados ordenadamente em cima da mesa, somente para que ela os inspecionasse.

"Seu pai é o representante de todo o clã. Se o clã está numa posição ruim, ele deve tomar conta disso. Itachi é o mais velho entre vocês dois. O trabalho de cuidar do clã futuramente será passado para ele e seu pai é o supervisor dele, é só por isso que ele presta mais atenção no que seu irmão está fazendo. Mas aqui, entre a gente, quando eu e seu pai estamos conversando ele está sempre perguntando sobre você."

Ela olha para o filho mais novo carinhosamente. "Ele tem muito orgulho de você, Sasuke."

Os olhos de Sasuke se abrem em surpresa por um breve momento e ele sorri, um sorriso somente atribuído aos homens Uchiha. "Podemos praticar shurikenjutsu de novo esta noite?"

Mikoto sorri. "Claro."

Quando Sasuke acerta o centro do alvo que não conseguia à apenas uma semana atrás, fica evidente que ambos os garotos Uchiha tinham a mesma rara habilidade de pontaria que sua mãe.

Ela se enche de orgulho e sente o coração se aquecer, mesmo passando por um dos piores momentos de sua vida.

Mikoto permanecia alerta ultimamente, ela sentia que o ar ficava cada dia mais pesado, como se um formigamento estranho insistisse em ficar sob sua pele o tempo todo. Ela confia nos instintos e permanece sempre vigilante.

Afinal,

Ela é uma Jōnin.

Ela é uma mãe.

Ela é uma Uchiha.

E suas pessoas mais preciosas precisam dela.

* * *

Eles sabem que ele está vindo. Fugaku tenta a convencer de fugir, mas ele sabe que ela não irá. Mikoto faz um ultimo pedido ao marido e ele inclina a cabeça uma ultima vez a beijando ferozmente. Ela o segura com força, pois sabe que aquela será a ultima vez, esconde a arma nas mangas enquanto ele espalha uma pomada no antebraço dela e depois no dele. A mulher se ajoelha em frente ao marido e o beija antes de finalmente realizar o ultimo pedido que o tinha feito. Depois disso eles calmamente se sentam um ao lado do outro, esperando pelo inevitável.

Houve uma pequena mudança na pressão do ar.

Itachi tinha vindo para eles.

Mikoto se prepara para morrer como viveu - protegendo seu clã e ao lado de seu marido. Itachi treme quando chega por trás deles e ela sabe, sem precisar olhar, que ele estava chorando. Ela sabe disso por que ela é a mãe dele, ela também sabe que o marido apoia o filho.

Ela informa Itachi que eles já sabiam de tudo – e que entendiam. Ele promete que sempre irá proteger Sasuke, e então Mikoto tenta dar ao filho o único conforto que pode no momento. Ela calmamente entrelaça os dedos com os do marido, a palma da mão de ambos já se encontravam pegajosas com o sangue que escorria do braço dele. Ela escuta Itachi arfar e sabe que ele finalmente notou a poça de sangue ao lado de seu pai. Sem dizer mais nada ela corta o interior do próprio braço direito, do cotovelo ao pulso, assim como tinha feito com o braço de seu marido enquanto ela se ajoelhava em frente a ele momentos atrás. Eles não sentiram nada; seus braços estavam anestesiados com a pomada. Ela segura forte na mão de Fugaku porque sabe que ele não pode mais senti-la. O filho deles chora e ela pode ouvi-lo desembainhar a espada.

Mikoto entendia sobre a vida.

Entendia sobre sacrifício.

Assim como Fugaku.

Ela voluntariamente poupou o filho de tirar a vida dos próprios pais; as feridas que ela fizera já tinha selado o destino deles. Ela foi capaz de sentir Fugaku lutando contra a morte e segurou as mãos dele o mais forte que pôde.

O fim é rápido.

Ela dá seu ultimo suspiro.

E ela faz isso voluntariamente.

Como esposa.

Como mãe.

Como uma Jōnin e orgulhosa shinobi de Konoha.

Afinal,

Ela é Uchiha Mikoto.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ela anunciava que tinha chegado enquanto tirava o calçado antes de entrar na sala.

Ela fica surpresa ao ver os pais sentados na mesa, tomando chá. A mão do Tou-San por cima da mão da Kaa-San, que estava com bochecha mais rosada que o normal.

"Tou-san!" ela exclama, jogando a mochila no chão e correndo para abraçar o pai. "Quando você voltou?"

Ele a abraça com força antes de bagunçar propositalmente o cabelo da menina. "Não faz muito tempo." Ele responde com voz suave.

Ela vira os olhos negros para sua mãe, que os observava com carinho. Algo sobre ela estava... esquisito. A camisola mais amassada que o usual e o cabelo se encontrava estranhamente despenteado. "Kaa-San você está se sentindo bem? Você parece meio vermelha."

A mãe lança um olhar feio para o pai antes de limpar a garganta e responder. "Estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada hoje."

"Que bom que hoje é a sua folga do hospital." ela completa, arrumando os óculos.

"Hn," o pai da garotinha sorri por trás da xícara de chá. "Que bom mesmo."

Mais uma vez sua mãe lança um olhar gélido para o pai antes de continuar a conversa. "Como foi na academia hoje, Sara-chan?"

"Bem." ela responde, sentando-se na mesa. "Nós treinamos shurikenjutsu hoje," ela da um sorriso orgulhoso. "Aburame-sensei disse que eu tenho talento."

"Bom, você não puxou isso de mim." sua mãe ria, "Eu sempre fui terrível nisso, agradeça ao seu pai, ele sempre foi ótimo."

"Não," o pai dela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Agradeça minha mãe - sua Obasaan, Mikoto."

"Sério?" Sarada pergunta.

"Eu não sabia disso, Sasuke," A mãe comentou ligeiramente surpresa.

"Hn," Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu costumava praticar com ela." Ele respondeu usando uma voz que Sara-Chan reconhecia como usada raramente, uma voz que fazia sua mãe ficar o dia todo pensativa, Kaa-San a chama de "Voz das lembranças do papai".

Ele da uma rápida olhada para o relógio e diz: "Termine sua lição de casa, quando você acabar vamos treinar, quero ver o quanto você melhorou."

"Hai!" Ela da um sorriso largo, levantando para dar um beijo na bochecha do pai. "Vou começar agora mesmo!" Ela agarra a mochila e sai correndo, volta para dar um beijo em sua mãe e dispara em direção ao quarto, para terminar os afazeres do dia.

Mais tarde aquele dia ela praticava junto ao seu pai, enquanto sua mãe assistia pela janela – permitindo que eles tivessem um tempo somente deles.

"Você melhorou." ele disse, e o coraçãozinho dela se aquece de orgulho. Ela sabe que seu pai nunca diz nada que realmente não seja verdade e ele é difícil de impressionar.

"Eu tenho treinado bastante." Ela responde ostentando um olhar que poderia beirar a pretensão.

"Ah é?" ele pergunta, mesmo que tenha notado.

"Claro." ela diz, sorrindo ainda mais. "Afinal, eu vou ser uma Jōnin."

* * *

_Comentários originais da Autora: Quando eu descobri que Mikoto era uma Jonin essa história começou a nascer na minha cabeça, eu não conseguia termina-la direito até que Sarada foi introduzida. Ainda não me acostumei a chama-la de "Salada", me deem um tempinho._

* * *

**Olá! mais uma tradução para vocês. Sei que essa fanfic é um pouco triste, mas queria compartilhar esse conto com tantos sentimentos que mostra o ponto de vista da mãe de Sasuke, algo tão difícil de encontrar em fanfics por aí. As mulheres da família Uchiha sempre foram muito fortes e essa fanfic mostra a nova geração nascendo com a Sarada, achei tão bonito :')**

**Fico aguardando os comentários de vocês para passar para a autora, isso me da muita motivação para traduzir mais fanfics envolvendo nosso casal favorito! Viva o SasuSaku Cannon.**

**Feliz Natal e ano novo.**

PS: Quinta feira (25/12/14) tem "In Times Of Peace", não percam :)


End file.
